Memoire Act I
by Julia Wang
Summary: Dawn an emotionally unstable assassin gets more than she bargained for when she falls in love with a thief but what will happen when she finds out who he really is will their feelings for each other overcome their obstacles or will they break before they reach the conclusion? (categories random and rated T or language but anyways pls enjoy)


**This is one of those rough drafts I own... so yea enjoy**

** -J.W.**

* * *

><p>Nooooooo!, a distressed voice cried out into the night as a figure approached him A beautiful silent flower much like a rose beautiful but their thorns will be the death of you the nobleman thought as a dagger was pushed into him, he winced coughing up blood while he looked up at the assassin it was a woman wearing light colored clothing excluding the brown cloak surprisingly but at this point she didn't care who she was but he was captivated by her emotionless teal which were differently colored in each eye he gasped for air as the assassin quickly stabbed him in his chest he felt his life slipping away as he muttered,"I trusted you, You Bitc-", she cleaned her blood covered knife sighing as she disposed of the body. She quickly jumped on some rooftops gracefully as she met a figure a shady man wearing a night black cloak and piercing blood red eyes she handed him a vial of blood as proof that the nobleman was dead the shady character grinned happily taking the blood handing her a generous amount of gold as she turned and jumped from rooftop to rooftop not noticing the shady man grin evilly and whispering, "Good Job... Princess".<p>

The assassin quietly slipped through her bedroom window at the inn pulling off her brown cloak revealing her long golden brown hair and changing to simple white dress with a brown corset and sleeves slipping off shoulder slightly though she left the corset to be more comfortable as she slipped into bed quietly as she drifted off to sleep…,(POV) Darkness where am I? KYA!, fire suddenly ignite everywhere, This place no… no.. NOOO, I quickly shut my eyes and covered my ears with my hands I felt cold tears stream down my face but through all that I heard a voice coming closer… it's calling my name,"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn!" I look up and reach out my hand.., I wake up to the sound of someone calling me it's the inn owner I must've overslept I quickly put my corset on and tie a white bow in my hair as well as slipping on my thigh high white socks and brown combat boots, I quickly headed downstairs even though I don't talk the inn owner took me in and in return i give him a portion of the money I receive in my missions but besides that I help out at the inn everything from cleaning, shopping, cooking, waiting, etc. She put an apron on headed to the kitchen making the breakfast orders and bringing them out and left for the market after strapping my bow and arrows on my back along with a small bag of gold it was a hot day it.

I heard a loud noise and a man in dark blue clothing and glowing sapphire eyes a common thief I thought as I gave a chase surprisingly this man was fast but I was able to throw him off balance and drop the stolen goods with your bow and arrow and corner him I almost recognized him so I froze for a second allowing the man to escape I sighed quietly but continued with my shopping after returning the stolen goods I headed back to the inn to continue working till sundown to get her new assignment she went to the usual spot and received her assignment gain the trust of the king or to get rid of the guards and assassinate the royal family somehow I was really reluctant since it was a bigger and harder job than usual but decided to take the job anyways though this would take a while for multiple reasons

At nightfall I made my way toward the castle easily climbing the wall and knocking guards out as she went through the castle carefully navigating the halls however I came to a stop when I had ran into none other than the blue eyed thief from earlier today the thief noticed me almost dropping a golden pendant with many intricate designs carved into it as well as a large sized aquamarine and sapphire embedded onto the pendant however he was chased my many guards he was a skillful swordsman but the many guards perusing him would most likely over power him and go after me since it was quite evident I was up to no good and thus I was forced into helping the thief, I quickly pulled out my dual daggers skillfully knocking out the guards silently opposed to the thief loudly clanging his sword against the guards though he obviously didn't want to kill any of the guards but the guards on the other hand was trying to kill him or at least tried to injure him as much as possible I was able to keep guards from severely injuring him though a they did nick me a few times and almost destroyed my hood but we were able to defeat the mob of guards when I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>This is some random drabble lol I out fairy tail since I like that anime and i'll probaly add in some references to FT but other than that It's a completely separate story I'm planning on updating every (few) week(s) so please stay tuned ;-;<strong>


End file.
